Silver Eyes
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Unconsciously, Draco Malfoy’s soul is searching for something. Instead of him acting on it when he’s asleep he does it in the morning when he’s half-awake. SLASH, lemon, OOCness-dur fanfiction! lol. This is probably my longest oneshot ever. R&R please!


_**Silver Eyes**_

_**Summary: Unconsciously, Draco Malfoy's soul is searching for something. Instead of him acting on it when he's asleep he does it in the morning when he's half-awake. **_

_**Warning: Slash, lemon, some OOCness (but hey its fanfiction!) Somewhat edited.**_

_**--**_

There were two people in the queen size bed. A blond was hovering over a brunette boy who arched up. The blond was pale but his skin gave of a natural healthy glow. His long blond hair slid off his back and spread around on the bed. The silver eyes of him flashed white before they dilated. The brunette took hold of the blond's pale hips and thrusted up gently.

"I'm going to come -"

The blond slammed down before the brunette could finish his sentence. His slender fingers trembled as he shot out his hand and gripped the brunette's hair. He yanked it to the side rough enough to make a point but gently so it wouldn't hurt too much. "Just fuck me harder." The blond ordered. His silver eyes focused for a second until the other started complying with his wishes. The brunette slammed the blond down and drove deeper.

The blond savored the pleasure. It is a tangible taste of salty sweetness when he took a cock in his mouth and sucked the juices that would come out of it. The smell of musky sweat and man as he licked the body presented to him. He savored the feel of his walls sliding up and down on the so far satisfying cock. He savored the sound of flesh slapping against flesh just as much as the moans coming out of his current partner.

The brunette cried out. The blond's eyes widen as he felt the man's come fill him. He savored the feeling of completeness. For a moment he felt whole. Just for a moment he felt sa-

It left. The blond closed his eyes to hid watery eyes. He groaned as he slipped off that now soft cock. He opened his eyes to see the man reach out to touch his still hard cock. The blond slapped the hand away.

"Get out."

The brunette scowled at him. He got up off the bed and began throwing his clothes back on.

"You really aren't satisfied with anyone."

The blond didn't respond. Once he used a cleaning spell he began putting his clothes back on like the other despite the fact he still had his erection. He buttoned up his shirt and pulled up silk green boxers.

"You can't keep doing this you know. No matter how many men you fuck-"

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" The blond demanded. Despite only having a white shirt and boxers on his looked menacing. His silver eyes flashed but this time with annoyance and anger. The brunette sneered and did a mock bow. "Yes, your majesty." The brunette pulled his zip up and walked out of the room.

The blond put his pants on and then his robes. He conjured a ribbon and tied his hair back. He thought of the two most disgusting people together and his erection was gone. He looked up at the plain white ceiling. Silver orbs watered over and leaked from his eyes.

"Really, Draco, Malfoy's don't cry." He whispered to himself. He wiped his eyes and headed out to start the day somewhat in a daze.

--

Draco Malfoy walked down the halls of the Auror building in the Ministry. He ignored the glares and looks directed towards him. He could hear someone whisper about him. Calling him names like a scum, whore, and slut. The thing with Draco Malfoy is that he didn't give a damn anymore. His parents died in the war, his living relatives look down upon him, and his best friends were with Gryffindors.

Draco turned the corner to go to his office and tried but failed not to freeze. He tried to ignore the _lovely _couple making out right next to his office door. He let out a soft whine only available to his own ears. No, Draco Malfoy didn't give a damn anymore. He was just suffering from a lonely heart. He glanced at them for only a second.

Ginny Weasley is a very lucky girl. He would take her place any day. She still had members of her family, a boyfriend who would give her the world, and most of all he wanted the heart of the man he didn't know he wanted.

The two broke their kiss and emerald eyes looked at him. Those beautiful lips twisted into a sneer. "What are you looking at Malfoy?"

Draco didn't respond. He just walked up to the door right next to him, took out his wand, whispered a spell, walk in his office, and close the door. He ignored their comments about him. He took out folded paperwork out of his pocket and opened them trying to smooth them out with his hands. He walked behind a desk and sat in a black leather chair. He put the paperwork down, took out a quill, sighed, and got to work.

--

It was around two in the afternoon when someone knocked on his office door. He jumped for he had not known how long he had been working. He did a tempus spell on the clock next to him and groaned. He had missed lunch. The person knocked again. Draco tidied up quickly and looked up at the door. "Come in."

Draco stiffened when Kingsley and Potter came in. Kingsley was wearing a smile on his face while Potter's handsome face was just wearing a frown. Draco couldn't help but think that Potter will most likely get early wrinkles. Kingsley walked up to Draco's desk and nodded in a greeting. "Evening Draco."

"Evening boss." Draco said in a monotone voice. He wasn't really on friendly terms with either of these people which caused Draco's brain to work on why Kingsley was smiling. Draco nodded to Potter who didn't return the favor. Draco saw the two still standing after a few silent minutes passed by. He took hold of his wand and conjured two chairs out of parchment. Kingsley mumbled a thank you and took a seat. Potter stayed standing still wearing a frown on his face. Draco couldn't resist it.

"Haven't you heard the phrase Potter 'don't get mad get glad'?"

Potter choked and stared at him wide eyes. Kingsley raised an eyebrow before letting out a bark of laughter. Draco's boss gave him a look. "I didn't expect you to know any silly muggle sayings."

Draco shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't." He said softly. Kingsley gave him another look. Draco Malfoy wasn't as noticeable as before. No one had seen him change. No one watched him lose his arrogance and no one watched him grow into a man. He was quieter now. He still had his share of snide comments every now and then but mostly kept them to himself. Draco got irritated at how the two men were in his office and still hasn't said their purpose of why they were in _his _office. This place was like a sanctuary for him. He cleared his throat.

"Is there a reason you are here today?" He asked. Kingsley flushed for he had forgotten. The man rubbed the back of his head and glared at Potter until the man sat down. Kingsley put on that smile again.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you heard of the most recent case that has been reported?"

Draco's face remained neutral. Of all the things he had to have an idiot for a boss. There were many cases filed in today. "No sir, I'm afraid there are too many to count." He said as politely as he could. He kept emotion from his eyes and his hands as relaxed as possible. Kingsley's smile didn't fade at his attempted polite at sarcasm.

"Ah – that is too true. I apologize. There has been a case we think is involving ex-Death Eaters."

Draco froze. His eyes became hard and cold as he glared at the Auror. Kingsley, sensing the blond's hostility, raised his hands up as if it defended him from the cold gaze. "I am not accusing you of anything Mr. Malfoy. Far from it. I wanted to ask you for your assistance." Draco visibly relaxed. He opened his mouth to refuse for he had wanted nothing to do with anything related to his past. Kingsley spoke before he could. "I know when you asked for this job you said you wanted nothing to do with your past but I need someone who really knew how these people worked."

Draco couldn't hold back the snort. "I wasn't in the inner circle."

"I know but you were with them. You went to….jail for a few years because you confessed to a few raids."

Draco stiffened again. He closed his eyes and tried to tune out the screaming that popped up at the reminder. His hands gripped onto the other tightly before relaxing again.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you feeling alright?" Kingsley's voice asked. Draco nodded before opening his eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering…unpleasant things." Draco leaned back on his chair and moved his folded hands into his lap in attempt to hide their trembling. "You are asking me to get involved with my past. Can I at least know what I might have to do?"

Kingsley nodded. "There have been a few attacks lately. One involved…on a friend of yours." Kingsley mentioned carefully. He said it to get Draco's attention and he had it.

"Who? Did they attacked or aided in the attack?"

Kingsley shook his head. "It was Gregory Goyle-" Draco's breath sucked in and eyes widened in disbelief. "-he was found next to a muggle-born, dead."

Draco trembled. He let out the breath he was holding just to take another gulp of air. He did this until he opened the eyes he didn't realize he closed. Silver eyes raged with the furry of a volcano. "I'll take the case."

Kingsley nodded. "You'll be working with Potter. He will fill you in on the details." Kingsley stood, looked back to Draco with a nod, did the same with Potter, and left the office. Draco looked at Potter.

"Give me the case files. I'll read them over."

Potter just narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you aren't a part of this? That you aren't covering for Goyle? You aren't exactly trustworthy."

The volcano exploded. Draco slammed his hands on his desk abruptly standing up. He leaned towards Potter and stared at him right in the eyes. "I knew Goyle ever since I was a babe. He tried to remain neutral in the war until the very end. He attended few of the raids and was crucioed right in front of my eyes for it." Draco narrowed his eyes. "He was the one of the few friends that still visited me and wouldn't harm a fly if he had a choice." Draco sat back down in his chair. "I don't give a **fuck **what you say about me Potter but if you dare say a one word about Goyle I won't hold back my fist."

Potter stared at him for a few minutes. He reluctantly nodded. Potter stood up. "I will come in tomorrow and hand you the file." With that said the raven left the room quietly.

Draco heard the door click. It was then he noticed his tears. He cursed under his breath and wiped them away. Damn him for crying in front of Potter. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Really, Draco, Malfoy's don't cry." He whispered. He folded his arms resting them on his desk and laid down his head looking up at the ceiling all the while.

0000Next day0000

He kicked a black man out of his apartment. Really now why wouldn't they leave when he said so? Draco shook his head as he put on his shirt. His erection was standing out like a sore thumb. He jumped when there was a knock on his apartment door. Thinking it was his lover from last night he yelled from his bedroom. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE DAMN IT!"

Draco ignored the second knock muttering something about incompetent idiots these days. He buttoned up his shirt and searched for his boxers. He heard the door open and click clothes. He growled and stuck out his head from his bedroom. He froze.

"Oh- it's just you Potter." Draco went back in his room and proceeded to look for his boxers. It didn't even occur to him that Potter found his apartment when he didn't even give the man an address.

He kneeled on the floor and when being at that level didn't help him he started crawling around on all fours. He looked under his bed and squinted. He cursed and tried to crawl under it to reach his pants at least. He heard someone walk up to his bedroom and step back.

"Bloody hell Malfoy a little warning would be nice...by the way there is some man standing outside your door."

"Is he black, muscular and-" Draco threw a green shirt out from under his bed. "-missing a shirt?"

"Huh…uh…yeah?"

"Give him that then please."

Draco heard as Potter used accio to get the shirt and walk out of his bedroom. He kept trying to reach his pants. Draco heard the door open and some talking. Draco winced as his elbow pulled on his hair. He heard footsteps coming back in.

"He's…damn it Malfoy why don't you just Accio the damn thing?"

Draco jumped at the voice and hit his head against the metal. "Owwwwwww." Draco slid out from under the bed. "Sorry but not everyone is fully aware after a morning fuck Potter."

Draco stiffened and looked back at a gaping Potter. "How did you get my apartment address anyways?" He asked standing up.

"Kingsley."

Draco let out an 'ah' as if it explained everything like why Potter was still watching him half naked. Draco inwardly shrugged and began looking for his wand. "Now where did I put that bloody stick?" He asked himself out loud.

He wasn't aware at the strange looked Potter was giving him. How those eyes shifted from his dresser back to the blond. The raven sighed. "It's on your dresser Malfoy."

Draco turned his head to the right. "Ah!" He grabbed the wand and accioed his pants successfully. He looked under the bed again. "Huh…he took my boxers." The blond shrugged and stood up. He turned around and Potter let out a squeak. Draco looked at him with a dazed look.

"What? Oh – some privacy would be nice Potter."

Potter nodded slowly eyeing his erection. The raven swallowed taking hold of the doorknob and left his eyes glancing back to the blond before closing the door.

0000

The blond came out thirty minutes later showered and refresh. He was still sleepy and his brain was trying to make him remember something. He shrugged it off as not important.

Until he walked into the next room letting out a small scream. The raven on the couch jumped at the sound and drew his wand pointing it towards Draco. Potter relaxed and lowered his wand. "What the hell was that about Malfoy? And why the bloody hell did you take so long?"

Draco blinked. "What was that about? What was that about?!" He screeched. "What are you doing in my apartment and when did you get here?"

Potter just looked at him. Those lips twitched upwards and a small sound escaped threw them. "Y-You really are not a morning person are you?" Potter said trying to stifle laughter.

Draco glared at the raven. He noticed a yellow folder on his coffee table and reached out for it. He opened it and closed it quickly. "Kingsley didn't mention anything about decapitated bodies."

Potter sobered up and gave him a solemn look. "I know. He did the same to me. I think it's his way of telling us that we still have to get used to it."

Draco opened the file again and looked through its contents. It wasn't until he caught sight of the photo of Gregory Goyle when he accidently let out a sob. He bit his bottom lip to try to keep quiet. Potter's gaze looking through him didn't help. He kept staring at the picture. There was blood everywhere. Goyle's head was placed right next to the body. He was missing three fingers but Draco could see them stuffed in his friend's mouth. The right leg was broken and there was a patch of skin missing from Goyle's upper body to the left. Draco could see two ribs. The thing that Draco couldn't stop looking at is Goyle's opens eyes.

Draco jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into those emerald orbs. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry I'm being a bit unprofessional at the moment."

"It's alright. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a bit…frustrated."

Draco snorted. "Yes I'm sure making out with your girlfriend can make you frustrated somewhere." Draco couldn't help but send a look at Potter's crotch before looking back at those eyes. Potter flushed with embarrassment.

"Well Potter let's get cracking."

Draco moved to sit down but saw Potter's amused face. He raised an elegant blond eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Muggle phrases just sound funny coming from you."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I didn't say a muggle phrase."

000Three hours later0000

Draco stretched. He cracked his right shoulder then lifted his left to do the same. A loud crack coming from it.

"That sounds so disturbing."

Draco opened his right eye and looked at Potter. "We've heard worse Potter." He said before bringing his arms before him and stretching them out as far as they could.

"Harry."

Draco opened both of his eyes this time. "Excuse me?"

"Call me Harry. We're going to be working together."

Draco just shrugged. Draco covered his mouth when he yawned.

"Why are you so tired? Besides from your morning activity."

"It wasn't just a morning activity." Draco said sending a wink at Potter. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I went to a muggle club yesterday. Tea Potter?"

Potter walked in carrying both files. He dropped them on the kitchen table and pulled out a seat to sit. "It's Harry and yes please." Potter plopped down on the seat which gave a squeak in protest.

"You break that chair you pay for it. I'm running low on money."

"What?! I-I thought you had plenty of money."

Draco glanced back at him while he poured hot water into the cups. "You really haven't changed have you Potter? It was in the Daily Prophet."

Potter scoffed. "I don't really like the Daily Prophet. So what happened?"

"The Ministry took my money. I have some left but it was barely enough to get me by. I mean I just barely got this apartment three months ago and that's saying something about my place before." Draco said. He stirred Potter's tea first out of habit.

"What about the Manor?" Potter asked. He whispered a thank you when Draco placed the tea on the table and turned back to his own.

"Sold. The money went to the Ministry. I did get some of my possessions back though. Thank Merlin because some of those got me money. Although because of my…my past they were purchased at less than a quarter of the original price." Draco sighed and took brought his mug to the table. "If they were sold at their original price I wouldn't need a job. I would have been on a forever retirement having fun and getting fucked every single minute of the day."

Potter, who had taken a sip a tea, spit it back in the cup at that sentence. Draco gave him a disgusted look. "Really, Potter, where have your manners gone?"

"Y-you bottom?!" Potter asked. Draco sniffed at Potter's lack of tact.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Draco asked. He brought his tea up to his lips and took a sip. He breathed in the heavenly smell and his shoulders slouched. He put the cup back down on the table.

"NO! No, it's just that, I thought you would be topping." Potter said with wide eyes.

Draco gave him a playful smile. "Oh thought about it before have you? How many fantasies have I been in so far?" Draco said leaning towards Potter. The raven leaned back looking panicked.

"None!" Potter declared unconvincingly. His voice went one octave higher. "I mean seriously, why would _you _be in any of my fantasies?"

Draco laughed at that. He winked at Potter. "Well I've been told I could turn a straight man gay." Draco took another sip of his tea. "Anyways Potter I enjoy bottoming more than topping."

"I-well-uuuhh…That's great. Yeah good for you." Potter said hiding his embarrassment by drinking some tea and actually swallowing it this time.

"You're not very articulate are you Potter?" Draco smirked before taking another sip. Draco then finished the rest of his tea and placed a cleaning spell on the cup before putting it away. He walked back into the living room but not before looking at Potter. "Mind giving me a pensive memory of those fantasies?"

He left Potter gaping in his kitchen.

000An hour later00

Draco sighed and leaned forward placing his face in his hands before having them pulled his hair back. He quickly used a spell to tie it back then looked at Potter.

"The way I see it, Potter, is that they're making a point. I mean Katie Flenchly was openly opposed to Death Eaters and somewhat a well known member of the Light. Goyle was also going against the Dark Lord in his own way and their getting him for that." Draco explained.

Potter shook his head. "Yes, but why would they go after Flenchly since I was literally leading the Light? Goyle makes a little more sense but-" Potter let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh I don't know. They didn't leave any magical signature or any finger prints. Hell they even managed to cover their foot prints!"

"No hair strand? Saliva?"

"Nothing! I was there when they found each of the bodies." Potter huffed and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Did they check if any of the blood mixed?" Draco asked.

"Nope."

"I mean if they mixed magically Potter."

Potter furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Purebloods do a ritual, each month, which strengthens their power by absorbing others. There are two ways to do that. They use a draining spell or they mix their blood with the victims. Maybe he used the muggle-born to strengthened his magic and killed Goyle because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Potter shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why would a pureblood want muggle-born blood?"

Draco chuckled. "Actually muggle-born have stronger magic than us purebloods! Ever since purebloods started inbreeding our magic levels have declined."

Potter stared at Draco for a while. The blond fidgeted then pinned the raven with a glare. "What?!"

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco?"

Draco's heat thumped roughly against his chest at how his name sounded from Potter's tongue. He gave Potter a smug look hoping that his blush wasn't visible. "Oh he's deep down in here just wanting to pounce on you Potter but I'm holding him back." Draco said laughing. Potter cracked a smile as if he wasn't sure he believed him or not.

The two jumped when a knock blessed the door. Draco gave Potter an apologetic look and walked to the door. He opened it. It was that brunette two days ago. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. Or was it one day? "Can I help you?"

"Well I wanted to know if you were open for a fuck."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's evening."

The man waved it off. He gave Draco a smirk. "You know it is common courtesy at least attempt to invite someone in."

"I don't know your name." Draco stated dryly. He opened the door reluctantly and nodded inside his house. "Would you like to come in or can I continue working?"

"Oh! You were working?" The man said. He took Draco's free hand and kissed it. Hazel eyes looking into silver ones. "I deeply apologize."

A cough came from the side. Draco turned his head and saw Potter looking at him.

"Should we continue the case tomorrow?"

Draco shook his head. "It's okay." He looked back at the brunette. "You can come back tonight if you want."

The brunette shrugged and gave Draco's hand another kiss.

"Another one? I'm starting to feel like royalty." Draco joked. He gave a playful wink at the brunette. "Would you honor me with your name now?"

"My name is Derrick. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I think that can wait until tonight." The brunette gave the blond a dazzling smile before leaving. Draco closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"Guy who fucked me yesterday." Draco said heading back to the couch. He plopped down on it. "First time one has come back for seconds. I must be good." Draco joked.

"You opened your door to someone you didn't know?" Potter asked. Draco didn't hear the anger in the voice.

"Well his dick was in my ass yesterday I guess I should know him just a little bit." Draco opened the files again. "Now-"

"Just because you know how many inches long his dick is doesn't mean you know him! What if he was or is the suspect?" Potter yelled. Draco looked at him with disbelief written on his face.

"Suspect? Why because he was fucking a former death eater? Potter I'm sure you heard this before but you are being paranoid." Draco paused before looking back at the files. "If his dick can decapitate people's heads then I'll make sure to arrest him next time we fuck but seeing how he is just an innocent bystander you are accusing then I cannot."

Potter's mouth opened, then closed, opened, and closed again. The man had a confused look on his face. He didn't look at Draco. "I have to go." The raven said quickly. Draco flinched when he heard the door slam shut. He looked at the white door.

"What did I say?" He pondered.

0000 Next Day0000

Draco's eyes fluttered open. He stretched out like a cat and turned on his side. He stared at the naked man on his left. He quickly and silently got out of bed to the other side. He took a sketchbook, with a torn cover, out from under his bed and grabbed the pencil on his dresser. He went back on his side of the bed and sat on the mattress. He drew, listening to the sound of his pencil moving across the page. He looked up at the man than back down at the paper as he sketched the sleeping man. He finished in seconds and looked at the product. He smiled dreamily and put the sketchbook back under the bed and placed the pencil on the small little stand next to his bed. He crawled to the man and sat right on top of the groin.

The blond's fingers skimmed and traced the body beneath him. He heard the man groan and unconsciously memorized it. The man opened his eyes and the hazel tried focusing in. The brunette yawned and looked at the blond Adonis sitting on him. "Now I wonder why I find you like this once I wake up." The brunette said before sitting up. He leaned forward and captured a pink nub into his mouth. Draco moaned and wrapped a hand in the brunette's hair. The brunette's mouth left his nipple but his teeth nipped at it and his tongue flicked. Draco's lips parted and his head flew back as a finger entered him.

"You're still loose aren't you?" The brunette said. The finger left. "Move closer for a minute."

The blond did so allowing the brunette to remove the blanket. The blond's eyes flashed when he saw the man's dick standing at attention. He laid down on his stomach and engulfed the cock into his mouth. The brunette cried out and clutched the blond's long hair pulled it. The blond sucked before letting go of the cock with a pop. Silver eyes looked up at the brunette who smiled down at him.

"I have a feeling you won't remember this." The brunette commented. "Do you remember my name?"

"Derrick." The blond answered in a soft voice. Derrick chuckled. "At least you remember that. Finger fuck yourself blondie."

The blond complied. He sat up on his knees and trailed a finger down his chest. He barely skimmed his erection with a shiver until his finger pressed against his puckered entrance. He pushed it in moaning as he started to rid the finger. Derrick ordered him to put two more in and the blond did so. He rode his three fingers wantonly moaning and asking for more.

"Stop, take them out, and ride me." Derrick ordered in a husky voice. His hair fell over his eyes as he watched the blond come closer taking his erection in pale hands. He placed the dick at his entrance. Derrick placed his hands on the blond's hips and helped when the blond began to push down. "Fuck! I don't know how you could still feel so tight." Draco whimpered and slammed down. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to feel whole. Draco's eyes closed as he began to move up. Sounds of flesh meeting flesh were barely heard over moans. Derrick pressed the blond closely to him and when he tried to reach for the blond's erection his hand was slapped away. Derrick growled and bit down on a nipple in protest. Draco concentrated on the pleasure and at the feel of the cock sliding in and out of him. He concentrated on the erratic breathing and the rise and fall of the others chest.

Neither heard the front door closing.

Draco rose up onto the tip of the cock and slammed back down. He screamed as white flashed before his eyes.

"Draco? Draco!" A voice called him. He heard someone coming into his room and the knob turning. Draco eyes fluttered open when lips skimmed over his collar bone. A gasp was heard. Draco ignored it closing his eyes once again so he could feel.

Derrick on the other hand stopped his movement by holding his hips down tightly. The blond whimpered.

"Can I help you?" Derrick asked. Draco squirmed trying to get the movement to start again.

"W-w-huh?"

"He looks hot doesn't he? I don't think he's fully aware of what he's doing though." Derrick said his voice rang out in Draco's ears. The blond's eyes opened and he looked down at the brunette. He let out a soft growl and leaned forward nipping at the others ear.

He felt something stir. Draco wasn't so sure what it was. He closed his eyes and felt magic.

"You're taking advantage of him?"

Derrick shook his head. "I am not. He started this on his own. Now if you don't mi-"

Draco's eyes opened. Unfocused silver eyes turned on Harry. The blond licked his lips and tried to move towards the raven. Derrick hold tightened. "If you don't mind I think you can wait in the living room until we're done."

Draco's eyes stayed on the raven until the emerald orbs looked right into his eyes. The blond shivered at the anger that shined within the emerald. He felt himself able to rise a bit and thinking he could get off he cried out as he was slammed down again. His eyes closed again soon forgetting the emerald when he could feel. He heard the door click shut but didn't do anything about it. He moved once again. Up and down, up and down on the cock. He felt the man grunt and tremble. He felt whole. He felt sa-

It left.

000000

The brunette left the room. He glared at the raven who just returned the gaze.

"He came to me. No need to be so mad. Unless – are you his lover?" The brunette asked with a smirk.

The raven growled and stood up from the couch. Derrick laughed. "I thought not. You shouldn't even walk into his house as if you were." The brunette gave a small cocky wave before leaving the apartment.

000000

Draco used a cleaning charm before throwing his clothes on. He yawned and walked into his living room in a daze. He jumped at the raven sitting on his couch.

"Oh- Potter what are you doing here?" He asked sleepily. He rubbed his right eye. "Was there something you need?"

Potter grumbled something unintelligent before glaring at the blond. "Why did you let him back into the house?"

Draco dropped his arm to his side and cocked his head to the left. "Let who in?"

Potter strode towards the blond and cupped the face in his hands. He looked into the blond's eyes and sighed. "You're half asleep aren't you?"

Draco covered his yawn not even aware of the fact that Potter was holding his face with care. "I just woke up. My room smelled salty so I wanted to make some tea."

Potter dropped his hands and gave Draco a strange look. "You wanted tea because your room smelled like sex?"

"Hmmm yeah. Plus that guy frustrated me when he wouldn't leave. Why don't they leave when I tell them too anyways?" Draco said yawning again. He walked towards the kitchen bumping into his coffee table along the way.

"Do you even remember your mornings?"

Draco ignored him and walked into the kitchen. He took out a cup then stopped. His head turned to look at Potter. "Tea?"

Potter sighed. "Yes please." He answered taking a seat. The chair gave a squeak in complaint.

"If you break it you pay for it."

Draco got their tea ready although he couldn't remember who the second one was for. He turned and gave a yelp nearly dropping the cups in fright. "When did you get here?"

Potter wasn't sure to yell at the blond or laugh at the forgetfulness. He made do with a chuckle. "You really, really, _really_ aren't a morning person." Potter said in a strained voice.

Draco just nodded and placed the cup in front of Harry. He put his on the kitchen table and went to raid his refrigerator. He took out four strips of bacon; he paused before taking his wand out of his pocket and using it to levitate two plates onto the table. He also spelled the stove on and levitated a pan onto the stove. He left the refrigerator door open and put the four pieces of bacon onto the ban and let it cook. He got out another cooking pan and put it on the stove. He went back and grabbed four eggs.

Potter watched the blond automatically cook and prepare the food for him. It seemed Draco went back in his own little world especially when the blond used his butt to close the fridge while humming to himself. A smile of amusement appeared on Potter's face but it went unknown to the blond who turned the bacon so it would become too crispy on one side. Potter closed his eyes trying to push out the thoughts of how he would like to see this every morning. He thought of Ginny but she slowly faded and all he could see was silver.

The blond flicked his wand to let magic cook for a while and turned around. He cocked his head to the side and walked closer to Potter. He was on the other side of the table but leaned forward on it and placed a hand on Potter's forehead. Those eyelids fluttered open and silver met with emerald for the second time today – which only Potter remembered. "Are you alright?"

Draco's heart beated against his ribs when a nice blush appeared on the Savior's face. Draco moved his hand away that left both of them whining in secret. Potter gave him a slight smile. "Yeah. Sorry I was thinking."

Draco nodded and turned around flicking his wand so he could do the rest of the cooking. "Oh. Is it about the case?" He asked. He flicked his wand again and the food appeared on the plates. He flicked his wand one more time to turn off the stove.

"Uh…yeah…the case." Potter answered awkwardly. Draco wrinkled his nose trying to stop a yawn but ended up making a cute noise. Draco flushed when Potter smirked at him.

"You sounded like a kitten."

Draco laughed and gave Potter a wink. "I've been told." He didn't know why Potter stiffened but he shrugged it off. He sighed noticing he forgot to get them forks and opened the drawer closest to his left side. He took out two forks and closed the drawer. He sat down in front of his plate and gave Potter the other fork. "Bon appetite." He whispered before cutting his egg and taking a bite. He took a few bites of food before sighing in annoyance. He pulled his hair back and winced when he felt a knot. He pulled a ribbon out of his pocket and tied it back before eating again.

Potter watched this under his eyelashes. He was careful not to get caught and chewed on his food slowly. He watched as Draco ate his food with great care as if he was savoring every bite. He watched as the blond's mouth twitched upwards and as those lips parted to welcome a piece of bacon. Potter blushed and looked down at his plate but his eyes lingered back up at the blond against his will. He brought some food up to his mouth and chewed. His eyes quickly darted down when the blond looked back up to him.

This little game of avoid eye contact between the two continued throughout breakfast.

000000000000000000An hour later0000000000000

Draco spreaded the files out wincing as he had to look at the pictures. Potter, who was sitting next to him, let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes. Draco looked at him with concern. "Are you tired? You can take a nap in my be- eer- on the couch if you want." Draco finished. Potter probably wouldn't sleep on the bed he had sex in.

Potter opened his eyes and looked at him giving him a small smile. "I'm alright." He said looking back at the file cases.

Draco bit his lip looking down at the descriptions. He blinked and brought one of the pictures closer with his left hand. He stared at it before gathering the other pictures.

He sighed and put them back down. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Did you find something?"

Draco shook his head. "These were taken with a muggle camera right? I thought I saw one of the pictures move."

Potter hummed. He looked at the pictures also but blinked. "No – I thought I saw that one move." Draco looked at where Potter pointed and took the picture.

It was small but a finger got in the way of the picture just up in the corner. It barely appeared about an inch in before moving away quickly.

Draco lips twitched upwards. "That means all we need is the camera."

Potter nodded. "I'll floo Kingsley and see if he could get someone to check the camera again." Potter got up and Draco put the picture down closing his eyes in relief.

"I'll be back soon."

Draco just nodded.

00000000040 minutes later00000000

"They got nothing?!" Draco screeched. Potter shook his head. Draco threw his arms up before wrapping them around himself. He began pacing around the living room. "I can't bloody believe it! They have evidence with them and I know that was a bloody fucking finger touching the lens so how in the hell can they not get a DNA sample!?"

"I don't know. There was a fingerprint but when they used a revealing spell it didn't give any results." Potter sighed and walked around the couch and plopped onto the cushions. "They even checked the camera to see if any spells were used on it to cover the suspect up or to clean it. None."

Draco growled in frustration. "I dislike this case already."

"I hate all my cases but in the end it's worth it. I just hope we can complete it." Potter leaned forward and looked at that one picture. He sighed when he saw the same thing. Draco joined him on the couch, pouting. Potter glanced at him and smiled.

"Don't pout. We'll find something."

That made the blond pout even more. "But we did find something!" Potter chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair. Draco glared at him and swatted the hand away.

"The hair is off limits Potter."

"Harry."

Draco sighed. "Not this again."

"Please, call me Harry." Potter begged. Draco looked at him and felt his insides melt. He didn't realize he gave Harry a dreamy smile.

"Fine."

Harry flushed and went back to concentrating on the pictures.

000000000Three hours later000000000

Harry yawned. Draco looked at him and sighed. He stood up and stretched out his arms. "Why don't we call it a day Pot- Harry?"

Harry gave him a weary smile. He stood up too and began walking to the door. When they heard a knock they gave each other a look. Harry, being the closest to the door, opened it. He scowled.

"Oh- you're still here?"

Draco came up to the door behind Harry. He waved at the brunette. "Derrick. Hello what a…pleasant surprise."

Derrick smiled. "Yes it is. I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing tonight."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the man. Draco blinked and gave an apologetic smile. "No sorry. It's been a rough day."

Derrick frowned at this. The frown disappeared in a second. "Well do you mind if I keep you company tonight?"

Draco opened his mouth but Harry answered. "I'm staying over – for work only."

Draco looked at Harry with confusion then just nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah…um…maybe tomorrow-"

"I'm staying over tomorrow too." Harry said quickly.

Draco glanced between the two who seemed to be in an all out glare war. He coughed and gave Harry a strained smile. "What about your girlfriend Harry? I mean tomorrow's Saturday – shouldn't you take her out on a date?"

Harry's gaze turned on him. The anger appeared. "Fine." He spat out. He looked back at Derrick. "Goodbye." Harry said before slamming the door in the guy's face. Draco gapped and looked at Harry.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He screamed. He didn't care if Derrick could still hear them he was just so **angry!**

"None of your business."

Draco gaped at him and shook his head wildly. "None of my business? None of my business?! Harry you just planned my night for me and tried to plan my Saturday too! How is that not my business?!"

Harry mumbled something. Draco frowned. "Speak up!" He yelled when the mumbling continued.

"I don't like him!" Harry yelled back.

"So what if **you **don't like him!!! What if _I_ liked him?!"

Draco froze when those emerald orbs smothered him. He heard something close to a growl escape Harry's throat. He yelped when he was pushed against the wall and melted when lips claimed his. He let out a whimper when his bottom lip was nipped at and opened his mouth letting that tongue map his mouth. When Harry pulled away Draco's eyes refocused and widened. Harry's did the same. The raven moved away from him.

"I didn't – I shouldn't- I-I'm sorry." Harry said running out of the blond's apartment. The door slammed. Draco dumbly brought a hand to his mouth and let his fingers skim over his lips. The sweet taste of Harry's tongue still lingered into his mouth. He leaned against the wall and slid down it until his bum hit the floor with a plop.

He stared at the ceiling in a daze.

00000000000

Draco woke up the next morning. He felt more awake then ever and for once was fully aware of what he was doing. He couldn't really sleep last night and when he checked the clock he realized he only slept for an hour.

**5:50 A.M.** was the taunting numbers. He got up and got dressed. He could remember preparing his tea and could remember sitting alone taking small sips. He replayed the kiss over and over in his mind until he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

Then he replied Harry running out of his apartment until it brought tears to his eyes.

The rest of the day he spent replaying the two images. They just wouldn't stay out of his mind.

000000

Draco woke up Sunday morning. He went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower before spelling himself dry and unknotting his hair. He tied it back and got dressed. He looked into the mirror and could see how tired he was. He sighed and made his way to his kitchen where he made breakfast. He ate slowly and listened to the silence like the day before. Time flew by as he cleaned up his house, read the newspaper, and took a nap. Pretty soon it was around nine in the evening and he was about to walk back into his bedroom. Thinking that he can't believe that he took a five hour nap he froze when His ears picked up a knock at the door. As he walked towards it he couldn't help but hope it was Harry.

He pulled it open and that hope was crushed. "Hi Derrick." Draco greeted. Derrick looked surprised and then grinned.

"Oh my am I at the right apartment? I could have sworn that the person who lived here was more awake in the evenings."

Draco blinked. "I don't act much different then I do in the mornings."

Derrick laughed. "Draco, darling, I woke up with you one top of me in the morning. You are usually in a daze and are really horny.

Draco flushed a brilliant shade of red. If he didn't know better the color could have been mistaken for a Weasley's hair.

"O-Oh."

Derrick laughed again. He leaned forward and surprised Draco by nuzzling their noses together. "You are so cute when you blush. Now tell me – why do you look like you haven't gotten any sleep?"

Draco leaned back away from Derrick looking to the side awkwardly. He suddenly found it very strange that this guy kept coming back. He just shook his head. "Nothing. It's just stress from work."

Derrick took a step into Draco's house which the blond blocked his way immediately. "I'm sorry but I don't really feel like having any visitors today."

Derrick eyes flashed with an emotion Draco couldn't see but it made him take a step back.

"How about I take you out to eat? You need to go outside for a little while! Breathe fresh air! I'll make sure to make you smile." Derrick said in a pleasant voice. Draco thought the look in his eyes countered that.

Draco looked to the floor. "Please Derrick. I just want to be alone."

Derrick growled and forced his way in. "You need company Draco. You should realize that."

It was then Draco realized something. He looked at Derrick with suspicion. "When did I tell you my name?"

Derrick faulted but only for a second. "The first morning I left."

"Wednesday morning?" Draco asked but more to himself. He couldn't remember. Derrick nodded eagerly. He moved forward and Draco gasped when lips pressed against his. He couldn't find it in himself to struggle after his odd ordeal with Harry-

Harry.

Draco pushed Derrick back and shook his head. "No Derrick."

The brunette growled. Draco panicked when he watched Derrick close and lock the door. He turned to Draco giving the blond a pleading look. "Please."

Draco's face flickered between resistance and confusion. He wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like Harry and him were together. No they weren't but that kiss…what did it mean?

He swallowed. Derrick, who saw the resistance start disappearing, made his move again. He leaned in for a kiss. Draco didn't do anything. They did a step back step forward dance until they were in his room. When Derrick kicked his bedroom door open Draco was already lost.

000000 The next morning 00000

Draco's eyes fluttered open. He uncurled from the position he was in and stretched out like a cat. He looked at the person next to him and frowned. He leaned down and took out the sketch book from out under his bed. He picked up the pencil on the stand next to the bed and opened the sketchbook to a blank page. He looked at the brunette next to him. He was sketching the fine details of the abs and even the small hairs that trailed down until it was under the blankets. He heard someone close his front door but continued sketching. He listened to the noise of the pencil running across the paper. He heard someone call out for him and for a second he recognized the voice but continued sketching. He heard his bedroom door open and an intake a breath.

He started sketching the details of the blanket created folds. Curving upward then downward then how the blankets molded themselves almost perfectly on the brunette's body.

"Draco…?" A pained voice called out to him. Draco froze. His head slowly turned towards his door. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the raven. His eyes were dazed and he wasn't really sure who to draw now. The naked man in his bed or the hurt raven in his doorway.

He looked down at his drawing and turned the page. He looked at the raven that seemed to be a statue at the doorway. He started sketching for once not looking down at the paper for he seemed to be unable to take his eyes from the beauty. He drew the details of the face getting every visible wrinkle and the exact curve on his those lips. He got how the lips parted and even a little piece of what looked like broccoli that was stuck in between on tooth. The raven watched him intently as if waiting for the blond to realize something. Draco finished the sketch. He looked down at the completely project and smiled brilliantly.

For once he thought his art was beautiful.

He put the sketch book under the bed and the pencil at the stand next to his bed. He looked at the naked man to the side of him and then the man at the doorway.

"Draco…come here." The raven called making hand motions as if the blond was a learning puppy. The blond made a move but a hand caught his wrist. He turned to the naked man in the bed and gave the brunette a pleading look.

"Get out of here. Let me at least enjoy a good morning fuck." The brunette said to the raven. Draco pulled on his wrist and winced when the grip tightened. Draco looked at the raven with want. The raven walked towards the bed. "Let him go. He wants you to let him go."

The brunette snarled. "Why should I? It's not like you're his lover or anything. Besides you can't go planning his life for him like you did Friday."

The raven narrowed his eyes. Draco thought that he would love to be under that gaze and sat up. He tried to make a move to the raven again but the hand on his wrist kept its hold.

"He wants you to let go of him." The raven stated in anger. He moved closer and Draco leaned towards him feeling a warm aura coming form the raven. The brunette sighed and let go of his wrist. In minutes he was in the raven's arms snuggling his face against the clothed chest. The brunette gathered his clothes and dressed. He looked at the blond.

"You know I'll keep coming over." He whispered. The blond couldn't help but whimper and hide his face in the raven's chest. The raven patted his back and glared at the brunette.

"Leave. If you even dare to knock on his door I'll hurt you."

Draco shivered at the authority in the voice. The brunette snorted. He pulled up his zipper and left the room. Draco heard his front door slam shut. He looked up at the raven.

Emerald eyes looked down at him. The blond stood up pressing his naked body against the clothed one. Emerald eyes watched him move slightly going unfocused at the feeling. Draco's nose bumped gently against the raven's but that did not stop him from his goal. The blond shivered as he brushed his lips against the others. It was until the raven stopped him. "We need to talk when you're more awake Draco." The raven whispered. Draco shivered at the warm breath that hit his face. He went forward to kiss the raven but a strong hand held his chin this time.

"Please. When you are more awake."

Draco looked into pleading emerald and nodded slowly. He sat down on the bed and the raven climbed on top of him carefully. He felt a hand on his back gentle guide him back down on the bed while the raven laid next to him. He snuggled into the warm body and savored the completion closing silver eyes.

He felt whole. He felt safe.

It didn't leave.

000000000000000Two hours later0000000000000

Normally Draco Malfoy wouldn't sleep in but this morning when he woke up he nearly jumped out of his bed. He didn't move an inch. There was Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizardly world, sleeping so soundly next to him. Draco reached out instinctively and buried his hand in raven hair. He began stroking and a gentle smile appeared on his face when the raven's face nuzzled to his chest. He flushed when he realized he was naked while the other was not.

Draco slipped out of bed quietly putting mice to shame. He gathered his clothes and switched them with new ones. He pulled them on as quietly as he could not even feel the stare behind his back. It wasn't until he felt warm breath on his neck when he jumped. He turned quickly bumping his head with the others. He groaned and brought a hand to his both letting out a soft 'ooow.' Draco and Harry's eyes met. Soon the room filled with laughter but neither knowing the real reason. Once they were sober they blushed and looked away from each other. Draco turned back around buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his pants. His hands lifted up to tie his hair back but he felt Harry's hand go through the tangled hair.

"You should brush it."

Draco chuckled. "It would take to long." He said taking his wand out from his other pant pocket and de-tangling his hair with a spell. He finally tied it back, swatting Harry's hand off it first, before letting his arms drop behind his back. He turned to Harry again and opened his mouth to speak.

"We need to talk." Harry interrupted. His eyes suddenly looked towards the ground and the raven turned walking out of the room.

The happy feeling in Draco's stomach suddenly turned. He walked to his bedroom door and watched Harry pace around the living room. He couldn't help but feel the dread rising. "Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at him. He strode to Draco in four wide steps and stood in the front of the blond.

"I'm sorry."

Draco cocked his head to the side. On the inside he was hoping Harry wasn't sorry for kissing him.

"I shouldn't have tried to…uh…take over your life on Friday. I shouldn't have kissed you that suddenly."

Draco's heart ached. He felt a flare of hope when Harry leaned forward but the raven seemed to catch himself and move back. That hope died out.

"O-oh. It's alright." Draco whispered.

There was awkward silence. Harry shifted breaking it. "They are canceling the case."

Draco eyes shot up. That meant he couldn't hang out with Harry anymore. Does that also mean that the raven would go back to hating him? Draco wanted to laugh at his stupidity. Maybe Harry hated him the whole time. After all it was only five days.

"Oh. I-is there a reason?" He asked trying to cover up his disappointment.

Harry eyes flashed with emotion. Mainly confusion. He took a step towards Draco and cupped a cheek with his hand. Harry leaned forward until their lips were brushing against each other. "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't want to kiss you. I have Ginny but…"

Draco's lips parted as he stared down at Harry's. Harry nuzzled their noses together while conflicted shadowed his face. Draco leaned forward just as Harry leaned back. The raven shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Draco felt his heart beginning to tear itself apart. "I have a girlfriend Draco. I still love her but I'm starting to care for you. Draco no matter how…right…I'm starting to feel with you I don't want to hurt her."

Never mind the tearing- his heart lit itself on fire. It burned slowly turning into ashes. He did the only thing that came into his mind.

"Get out."

Harry looked at him surprised but took a step towards the blond. "Draco I'm-"

"GET OUT!"

Harry backed away. He looked at the tears forming into the blond's eyes and wanted to take back everything in a second. Harry reached out but winced at the sting of the other hand slapping his.

"JUST GET OUT!"

Harry started walking to the door. He took one last look at the blond before shutting the door behind him.

Draco fell to the floor and sobbed.

He felt lonely. No one to live for and be protected by. No one…

He laid down on the floor, curled up into a ball, and let his tears hit the hard wood floor.

000000000

It was about an hour or so when Draco started to get uncomfortable. He got up and looked around in a daze. He was aware of everything but watched behind hazy eyes.

His vision started to blur when he thought of the raven that rejected him. There was a knock on the door and he got up, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. He opened the door and stared at the brunette.

The brunette noticed his state and smiled almost sinister. Draco felt fear strike his heart but all he did was stare at the brunette.

"Hello Malfoy." The brunette whispered.

Draco felt pain watched as black took his vision away. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall.

000000000

Silver eyes focused at the image before him. The blond winced and tried to grip his head but stopped when he saw that his wrists were tied. He looked around frantically in the almost completely dark room. He whimpered when he heard a chuckle.

"You are so naïve Draco Malfoy." The voice said. Draco squinted and formed a figure in the shadows. "Then again you aren't fully aware right now are you? Ever since your raven rejected you."

Draco flinched at the reminder. The man stepped out of the shadows and Draco eyes widened when he recognized the person.

The brunette chuckled and took hold of Draco's face roughly pulling it upwards. Derrick chuckled again. "You are starting too hide because of heartbreak." The brunette glared and Draco's head snapped to the side for he was slapped. "How sickenly sweet."

Draco whimpered but remained silent as the brunette began to beat his body.

00000

"What the hell are you talking about Kingsley?" Harry demanded sitting in a chair of his boss's office.

Kingsley sighed. "Exactly what I said. We have reason to believe that Draco Malfoy is a potential target for the case you are working on."

Harry scowled. "How exactly did you find this out now?"

"Well first off there was a note left with a dead muggle-born in the most recent report – which was this morning." Kingsley said opening the file. There was a picture of a girl, shirt ripped open and chest cut. Carved into her skin it said 'I'm coming for you little Malfoy.'

Harry paled. He looked at the name carved into the chest and ran out of the office. He had to get to Draco.

0000

He panicked when he saw that the door to Draco's apartment door was open. Quickly he pulled out his wand and snuck up to the door. He popped his head in and froze.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Harry's wand lowered as he walked towards the pool of liquid staining Draco's doorway. He leaned down closer and saw red. Harry felt quilt when he realized it was, indeed, blood.

He fell back onto his bum. With a shaking arm he lifted up his wand and called out 'Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag wisped out facing Harry. "Go get Kingsley and bring him here." The stag reared into motion running past Harry. Harry just sat there numbly staring at the blood.

"Please no…." He whispered pressing hiding his face behind his hands.

00000

They searched the house looking for a clue that could have been left behind. Harry raided nearly everything he could hoping that he could find something. He searched the cupboards, drawers, dressers, bathroom, and even the refrigerator. His fellow Auror's watched the raven with sympathy as they watch the raven frantically move. It was always hard to lose a partner on a case. They weren't aware of how the raven felt about the blond.

Harry went back to look at Draco's bedroom but saw Kingsley flipping through sketch book. He hissed in anger. "How can you look at his drawings at a time like this?"

Kingsley flipped through the sketchbook. Harry vaguely noted it wasn't the same one he saw and walked towards Kingsley.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Kingsley. "Why would I tell you about what he draws? I never have seen that sketchbook before." He pointed at the one on the bed. Flinching as he looked as his picture. "I saw that one before."

Kingsley nodded. "Of course. I should have known you wouldn't have recognized the symptoms." Kingsley sighed slightly before turning to Harry. "Did he have any odd habits?"

Harry nodded. "He would walk around for a while and would be able to converse but usually forgot that I even came in when he turned to face me again. Then when I caught him with Derrick-" Harry growled at the name. "-I found out that Draco usually wants to…have sex when he wakes up. One time he was drawing Derrick but then I called to him and he ended up drawing me, as you can see." Harry gestured to the drawing from the book on the bed. He was a little irritated that he was just standing here talking about Draco's drawings instead of looking for Draco himself.

"Harry, Draco seems to be a rare case of a Soul searcher. Now I don't mean he goes around drawing everyone in the world but he looks for his soul mate." Kingsley quickly flipped through the pictures. "His subconscious was trying to find his other half by mating with them and then drawing them before trying to find completion." He flipped between two drawings. "See this one right here has very little detail so he didn't see any potential. While this one-" He turned two pages. "- has slightly more detail so this man was kind of like his soul mate. In a way he was searching through personalities." Kingsley once again flipped through the pages. "Notice how almost all of them have dark hair." Kingsley put the book down and picked up the other one. "Harry, out of all the pictures you are the most detailed."

Harry paled. "Does that mean I'm-"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. Draco found you as his soul mate. Here is the thing. I think he was on this case before he even accepted it." Kingsley put the sketchbook down and reopened the other one. "Look here is that man – Derrick right? This picture was from last month ago."

Harry nodded numbly and stared at the picture of the brunette. Kingsley turned the page. "Here he is again. See this writing in the corner? It's Spanish. It says Mate but notice how there is a question mark at the beginning and end." Kingsley turned the page again. "Here he is again. Draco wrote on the suspect this time and it says 'Why'." Kingsley turned the page. "Each one of these has little foot notes and see how the drawing gets better and better. This meant he has taken interest in the man because he has appeared at his side so many times." Kingsley backed up a bit. "This one here is what caught my eye. It is the most detailed of Derrick so far. There is a tattoo drawn on the man and Draco wrote in Latin 'My heart is confused but I am unable to shake the feeling of fear when I see this naked man on my bed. He has a tattoo of an Amaranth flower on his shoulder. Should I feel safe or just pleasantly sober?' I have no clue why he was attempting to write poetry with it." Kingsley smiled and looked at Harry. "But you see Harry. Draco gave us the biggest clue and I know exactly where to look."

Harry felt hope.

0000

Draco whimpered. His chest hurts, it hurts to breathe, oh mother fucking Merlin it hurts to breathe! He winced as he sat up and tried to see how many wounds he had. He bit his lip trying not to scream at the burning fire in his hand, leg and foot. Draco breathed in feeling fire in his lungs now. "Oh Merlin…oh Merlin, Oh Merlin I'm going to die." Draco sobbed. He shook his head trying to regain control of himself. "Think of Harry, think of Harry, think of Harry…no matter how much it hurts think of him." He whispered to himself for an hour or maybe a little longer. He finally heard the door open and light came into the room. He felt himself starting to black out once again because of the pain. He vaguely heard struggling and yells of vengeance. He looked up and saw emeralds. He smiled slightly before slumping over in defeat.

He heard someone whisper his name and arms take hold of him carefully. He watched the darkness behind his eyes and concentrated on the voice that would take him home.

He felt at home. He felt safe.

Harry…

000000

Draco groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. He felt a hand quickly take hold of his and someone began hovering over him. He flinched and the figure stiffened but remained where it was. He looked up at the figure noticing how his eyes were having trouble focusing. He opened his mouth but made a small cough. "W….ater…"

"Water?" The hand left his and Draco wished he could move. He felt something press against his lips and cool liquid seep down his throat. He swallowed loving the feeling of cold. He tried to focus in at the figure. "B-blurry."

The figure leaned in and Draco smelled grape jam on the man's breath. Draco lips twitched up into a smile. "H…ow…long…?"

"How long? Oh how long have you been out?" The voice asked. Draco nodded slightly but winced. He felt hands stroke his cheek and move his hair out of the way. "You've been out for a month. People were starting to say I should give up. They must not know me very well."

Draco blinked at this. He still couldn't focus in on the figure. "Who…?"

The figure stiffened. "You really can't see me that well? I'll have the doctors check it out Draco."

Draco sat up quickly. The figure jumped and tried to gently guide him back down. Draco turned his face and squinted. "Harry?" He asked for the first time in a clear voice. He let himself be pushed back on the bed and reached out towards the figure. "Harry…" He felt warm hands take his cold on. He smiled as his eyes started to close again.

"No, please stay awake until the Medi-witch can check you over. Draco? Draco!" Harry's voice begged him. Draco gave a groan to let Harry know he was still awake. He squeezed the strong hand.

"Am I safe…?" Draco asked softly. He felt lips brush across his temple.

"Yes…" Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and fell asleep.

00000 One year later 0000

The blond winced as he hit his bedroom door. He didn't have time to complain when lips were upon him again. He moaned and tilted his head back and those lips skimmed down to his neck and bit into the flesh. Draco's right hand fumbled over the door knob and when he opened the door the two stumbled into his room. Draco trailed his hands up under the others shirt and pulled it upwards. He threw it off the man who did the same to him. Their clothes landing carelessly on the floor. The two stared at each other for a while. The raven brought his face up close to the blond's. They brought their lips inches apart and savored the warmth of the other. Draco felt hands fumble with his hands until they just dropped. He followed the raven's example and began taking off the others belt. When the others pants fell Draco looked into emerald eyes.

"What no underwear Potter?"

Harry laughed before giving Draco a serious look. He gave the blond a light kiss. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Draco groaned as his boxers fell to the floor. He quickly stripped Harry too and they stepped out of their clothes so they wouldn't trip. Draco bumped into his bed and plopped down at the soft cushion still staring up into Emerald eyes. The two moved slowly back onto the bed. The raven moving on top of him. "Merlin Draco…I want to make love to you." Draco moaned at the husky voice and stroked Harry's cheek. He cupped that face and brought it down for a kiss. Their tongues doing a graceful dance and suddenly everything seemed to move slowly. He felt the coldness of a lubrication spell and Draco gasped as he felt a finger slip into him. He broke the kiss falling back onto the bed and arched up as it moved inside him.

"Oooohhh…." He moaned spreading his legs wantonly. Harry laid between them working in another finger. Draco felt butterfly kisses being pressed against his neck, down to his chest, and back up. He screamed out when white flashed before his eyes. "Harry!" He cried out pushing himself down on his fingers. Harry's chuckle vibrated against his skin and Draco gave a small cry as he felt a gentle tug on his right nipple. A third finger made its way into his hole and Draco looked down past Harry's head. He watched as Harry's arm move with his hand. Moving forward to drive them deeper into Draco then moving out as if to tease the blond. Draco felt Harry's gaze and met it. Those fingers began scissoring him. Draco winced in pain. Harry paused. Draco moaned and pushed down on the fingers. "It's just been a while." He saw Harry nod and began stretching the blond again.

----

"_What is the extent of his injuries?"_

"_There are a totally of three ribs penetrating both sides of his lungs, his right hand has been stabbed repeatedly and the bones on his left foot are completely smashed. He might also have some slight brain damage but we won't know until he wakes up. His skull is also fractured." The Medi-witch paused. "Right now they are carefully removing the ribs from his lungs and healing them. With the amount of time it will take it will ruin his hand and foot more. His right hand might not be able to hold things for a certain amount of time and he might always have a limp from now on." The Medi-Witch looked at emerald eyes._

"_There is also the chance he might go into a coma once they heal his skull." The witch watched as Harry Potter gave a distress sigh and push his hair back. For once she heard the Savior's voice break._

"_Please do the best you can."_

_The Medi-Witch nodded and walked back into the room._

_--_

Draco gave a painful cry when Harry began pushing in. The raven stopped for a moment. "Just concentrate on me Draco. Look into my eyes." Those silver eyes fluttered open, he did not know when he closed them, and meet with emerald again that night. He watched as pleasure and love flashed across them while pushing into the blond. Draco mouth opened out in a silent cry and his eyes started to close. Harry stopped. "No Draco, keep watching me."

Draco stared into those eyes again. He felt Harry burry himself in his hole and they both moaned. Harry waited. Draco, still looking into Harry's eyes, nodded slightly. Harry pulled out and began to push in. A slow rhythm was created.

--

"_I can't-"_

"_You can. Just one more step Draco."_

"_It hurts-"_

"_I know, please, Draco. Try."_

_Draco looked into those emerald eyes and moved his left foot forward. It pressed back down onto the ground as he took a step and he cried out as pain shot up his leg. He fell towards the ground but was caught before he hit it. He pressed his face into that strong arm._

"_I'm sorry."_

_A kiss was pressed to his forehead. "It's okay. It'll get better."_

_--_

Draco moaned and moved with Harry. The kisses they shared were short and sweet while their skin met with each thrust. Their eyes never left each others, never closed when they kissed, they just stared into each others souls savoring the taste of completion. Draco buried his left hand into Harry's black hair. "Aaaaaaah-there!" He cried out as his prostrate was stroked. Harry stopped and angled himself. The tempo quickened and still gazed at each other.

--

_Draco threw his sketchbook across the room. "I hate this!"_

_Harry got off the bed and picked up the book. There was a half finished drawing of him but a jagged line was across the page, ruining the picture. He put it on the bed. "Draco, Draco look at me." _

_The blond kept looking at his shaking right hand. Harry growled and took the blond's chin into his hand. He picked up that face and stared into silver eyes. "It'll get better Draco."_

_Draco sighed and lowered his lips kissing Harry's hand. "I know. I'm just so frustrated. I dislike feeling so helpless."_

_Harry picked up Draco's chin again and leaned forward brushing their lips together. "I know but you are far from helpless Draco." Harry smiled and pressed his lips against the blond's. "We'll keep practicing and we'll get past this like last time." _

_Draco gave him a brilliant smile and cocked his head to the left. "I know."_

_---_

Draco nails dug into Harry's skin. Pink scratch makes starting to appear. He watched his world go up and down still staring into moving emerald eyes. Harry grasped pale legs and pushed them against the pale chest. His thrusts became wilder and Draco trembled when his prostrate was struck dead on. He brought Harry down for a kiss letting his cry be muffled. When the kiss broke a string of saliva was the only thing trying to reattach them. Draco shivered. "I'm going to-"

Harry covered Draco's mouth with another kiss. Harry felt the blond shudder and tighten around him. He felt his own balls tighten and listen to Draco scream his name. Harry came letting out Draco's name in a mere whisper. Harry pulled out of Draco and collapsed. The blond wrapped his arms around Harry and the two laid there in silence.

Their breathing slowed as they fell into a deep slumber.

--

_They were on a case in America and were walking around the peer of Santa Monica beach. Harry watched Draco's hair flow when the wind moved their way. Harry, watching how the Hair flowed around him, thought Draco looked like an angel. He smiled happy that this time he made the right choice. He had left Ginny an hour after Draco had woke up and fell back asleep. Harry unconsciously rubbed his cheek remembering a painful slap._

_He saw silver eyes turn to him and watched that head cock to the side with curiosity. Harry put his hand down and walked to the blond. Draco watched him move. Harry took a few strands of blond hair and kissed it looking at the silver eyes all the while. _

_The wind changed courses and the hair flew back behind its owner. Harry smiled and whispered. "I love you."_

_Those silver eyes widened then softened. Draco moved closer to Harry. Arms went up and wrapped themselves around Harry's shoulders. They nuzzled their noses together and Harry strained to hear Draco's answer over the wind. He smiled when he heard. _

"_I love you too."_

_As the sun settled for the day the two shared a kiss ignoring the world around them._

00000000The next Morning00000

Harry was watching the sleeping blond next to him. He silently wondered if Draco would wake up, attempt to sketch him, and climb on top of him. The silver eyes fluttered open and somewhat focused on him. Harry felt his heart sink when the blond closed them again. He flushed when Draco moaned his name and buried his face in the pillow. The raven smiled. He got up and pulled his pants on. He walked out of the room.

0000

Draco sniffed when something sweet smelling reached his nose. He wriggled his nose and started leaning towards the smell. Hmmmmn….honey and cinnamon. His hand automatically reached out and searched for wherever the smell was coming from. He heard a chuckle and jumped…out of his bed and onto the floor.

He saw his raven throw his head back and laugh. Draco pouted as he climbed back on his bed. "Not funny." He bit his lips as those eyes were back on his naked body.

"You still aren't a morning person." Harry handed him tea. "Here, I thought this would help you wake up."

Draco gave a happy yelp and took the tea. He breathed in the scent and let out a sigh of content. Before he could bring the cup to his lips he felt Harry's on his own. Draco's lips parted and Harry pulled away. Harry laughed. "I don't want your morning breath!"

Draco screeched and threw his hand out to reach for his wand. The raven caught his hand. Draco gave Harry a playful glare. Harry kissed the palm of his hand and made his way down his arm. When their faces were just an inch a part Harry whispered.

"I just love your silver eyes."

00000000000000000000000000000

Fin~

---

**_Okay I know this will bring some confusion since it is not explained. Derrick is an alias name for that character. We never find out which Death Eater he is or if he even is a death eater. Draco doesn't recognize him because the man was in hiding during the war out of cowardice. Now the reason for his appearance is for vengence. The reason remains unknown. (yeah shoot me but I was trying to focus on the couple and not so much the danger XD)_**

**_Now I know there is a pretty little review button and I ask you to click it if you liked the story or if you spotted any mistakes! If you won't then I understand because even I get lazy to review other peoples stories. _**

**_Before I wish you a good day I would like to say I am by no means a doctor. The reason why the Medi-Witches explaination was so vague is because I had no clue how to word it XD. I am also by no means a detective, cop or anything (i'm a little tooooo young to even get a job and i'm sure i dont have the training) so anything Harry and Draco said about their case is stuff that just popped up in my head. Besides you don't actually get to see them work on the case._**

**_NOW! I wish you a good afternooon and hope the rest of your day is wonderful and filled with smiles!! ~Rens_**

**_Okay a reviewer( YukieHitsugaya) asked what does the amaranth flower tattoo have to do with how to find Draco? I already told YukieHitsugaya this but i said i will not explain the case as much. So I am giving you a totally small and bs answer until something better has come to mind. It is an old orginization that lasted for a year back when the Dark Lord was supposedly dead and gone. An Amaranth is a flower that never whithers and hence the organization was looking for a way to never die. They used to have an old meeting place (that was never really torn down but abandoned for a time) and since the building had started to look run down Derrick hid Draco there._**

**_XD. A bunch of bull but it'll make due until I figure something out. Oh and sorry Karma2Ualwayz. There will be no sequel or proposal. _**


End file.
